Chronos
|Tipo = Ataque de Longa Distância, Mágico |Classe = |Prós = Controle Médio, Alta Mobilidade |Data de Lançamento = 10 de Julho de 2013 |Favor = 5,500 |Gemas = 200 |Vida = 370 |Vida por Nível = 70 |Mana = 240 |Mana por Nível = 42 |Velocidade = 355 |Velocidade por Nível = 0 |Alcance = 55 |Alcance por Nível = 0 |Ataque por Segundo = 1 |Ataque por Segundo por Nível = 0.8% |Dano = 35 |Dano por Nível = 1.5 |Contribuição de Poder = 20 |Tipo de Poder = Mágico |Progressão = Nenhum |Física = 11 |Proteção Física por Nível = 2.9 |Mágica = 30 |Proteção Mágica por Nível = 0 |HP5 = 7 |HP5 por Nível = 0.48 |MP5 = 4.4 |MP5 por Nível = 0.44 }} Existência é medida pela idade. Quantos anos um mortal viveu? Qual foi a data em que o Partenon foi construído? Quando o cosmos se formou? O tempo começa no nascimento, na criação. Mas, inevitavelmente, o tempo de tudo chega ao fim. Exceto, é claro, o próprio tempo. Detentor do relógio da eternidade, margeado com os símbolos do Zodíaco, o Deus do Tempo, Chronos conta cada tique dos ponteiros, impedindo todos de interferir com inexorável movimento para frente. Se ele sabe quando o relógio eterno recebeu corda ou quem o fez, Chronos não diz a ninguém, mas com o primeiro badalar, ele veio a existir. O Vazio era o oceano na época e sua única companheira era Ananque, Rainha do Destino. Juntos, seus poderes dividiram a vastidão entre paraíso e terra, entre mar e céu. Desde então, Chronos se tornou um observador, o guardião da infinitude. Paciente até demais, Chronos não conhece a urgência. Ele não teme dor, guerra ou morte, pois ele é o próprio tempo e sobreviverá a tudo e a todos. Por esse motivo, sua presença no campo de batalha é alarmante. A guerra entre os Deuses deve pressagiar um resultado tão terrível que ameaça a própria existência do tempo. Talvez, todos os Deuses devessem começar a contar os segundos do relógio eterno. Pode ser que só restem mais alguns deles. for ativado, ela oferecerá um benefício adicional a Chronos. |Detalhes = é uma habilidade passiva de vantagem que afeta Chronos. *A seção I regenera 1.5% de Vida por Segundo. *A seção II fornece 100% de reembolso de Mana em Habilidades. *A seção III fornece +20% de Poder Mágico. *A seção IV fornece +35% de Contribuição de Poder Mágico nos Ataques Básicos. |Informação Adicional = *Apesar da Seção II fornecer reembolso de Mana, você precisará ter mana suficiente para ativar essa habilidade. |Vídeo = Chronos Passiva }} é uma habilidade em área que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de . *O raio dessa habilidade é 10. |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Chronos Habilidade 1 |Custo = 50/55/60/65/70 de mana |Recarga = 5s }} é uma habilidade de vantagem que afeta Chronos. *A vantagem de movimento é de 20% inicial + 4/8/12/16/20% com passar do tempo. *O aumento na velocidade de ataque é de 15/20/25/30/35%. *A duração é de 7s. |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Chronos Habilidade 2 |Custo = 60/65/70/75/80 de mana |Recarga = 17s }} é uma habilidade em linha que afeta inimigos. *O dano inicial e quando o atordoamento é aplicado é de . *O atordoamento é de 1 segundo. |Informação Adicional = *A Velocidade de Ataque de inimigos afetados por essa habilidade é reduzida em 20%. *O dano total é de . * começa com Lentidão e Atordoa o inimigo no final. Porém, itens que previnem Lentidão, como a , não neutralizam essa Lentidão inicial. Isso porque, no geral, ela é considerada um Atordoamento. |Vídeo = Chronos Habilidade 3 |Custo = 65/70/75/80/85 de mana |Recarga = 18/17/16/15/14s }} é uma habilidade de vantagem que afeta Chronos. |Informação Adicional = *Esta habilidade não é afetada por habilidades e itens que reduzem cura e regeneração. |Vídeo = Chronos Habilidade 4 |Custo = 100 de Mana |Recarga = 120/110/100/90/80s }} Padrão= |-|Senhor do Tempo= 9500 |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Chronos_Senhor_do_Tempo_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Super Chronos 64= |-|Father Time= (Baú do Ano Novo) |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = }} |-|Dourada= 9500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 1 |Ícone = Chronos_Dourada_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Legendária= 12500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 5 |Ícone = Chronos_Legendária_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Diamante= 15000 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 10 |Ícone = Diamante_Ícone.jpg }} *''Chronos é a personificação do tempo.'' *''A piada "O tempo é como uma grande bola de um barato muito doido de espaço-tempo... Coisado." de Chronos e o nome da sua aparência Senhor do Tempo são duas referências à série de televisão de ficção cientifica britânica Doctor Who.'' *''A piada "E como as areias de uma ampulheta, assim são os dias de nossas vidas." de Chronos é uma referência direta à introdução de Days of our Lives.'' En: Chronos Es: Chronos Pl: Chronos Zh: 柯罗诺斯 Chronos Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Deuses Gregos Categoria:Deuses de Ataque de Longa Distância Categoria:Deuses Mágicos Categoria:Deuses Magos Categoria:Deuses de Controle Médio Categoria:Deuses de Alta Mobilidade